Eldarions Geheimnis
by Eowyn29
Summary: Ok das ist also dann mal unsere PWG...
1. Die weiße Stadt

Autoren: Kathi, Colleen, Lasalas, Quesa, Vilyana und Linaya. Rating: PG Disclaimer: Hm, alles was euch irgendwie aus dem Herrn der Ringe, dem Simarillion oder dem Hobbit bekannt vorkommt, gehört Tolkien und wir schreiben das selbstverständlich aus Spaß ujnd nicht um geld damit zu machen. . Anmerkungen: Also, das ist die PWG der hdrfanfic-mailingliste. Erst mal noch vielen Dank an Drachenfee, unsere fleißige Betaleserin... Dann muss ich noch sagen, dass wir uns jeden eine Figur ausgesucht haben, aus deren Sicht wir schreiben. Wir schreiben unsere Namen immer oben dran. Hm, was noch... grübel Ach ja, wir freuen uns wahnsinnig über alles feedback. Ich schicke es dann natürlich an die anderen Autorinnen weiter... Ansonsten, viel Spaß beim lesen. =)  
  
Eldarions geheimnis  
  
1. Kapitel (von Kathi)  
  
„Míriel? Míriel, wo steckst du?" Ich stöhnte auf. Kaum hatte ich diesen schönen Platz unter einem blühenden Kirschbaum gefunden, um endlich meinen Roman weiterzulesen, da verlangte schon wieder jemand nach mir. Es war Liane, eine Magd aus der Küche, die mir eine gute Freundin geworden war. „Was ist denn, Liane? Hat die Köchin schon wieder Schwierigkeiten bei der Zubereitung einer elbischen Süßigkeit?", fragte ich leicht mürrisch.  
  
Ich seufzte leise. Es war manchmal schon anstrengend, die einzige Elbin an einem Hof der Menschen zu sein, sei er auch noch so prächtig wie der König Elessars.  
  
Liane musste leise lachen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie die beleibte Köchin beinahe dem Wahnsinn verfallen wäre, nur weil Frau Arwen ihrem Gemahl, dem König, von einer elbischen Süßigkeit, die mit dem Nektar der Elanor von den Hügeln Loriens zubereitet wird, vorgeschwärmt hatte und König Elessar diese unbedingt hatte kosten wollen. Ich hatte schließlich Erbarmen mit der Köchin gehabt, die von dem Rezept nur gewusst hatte, dass man den Nektar dieser inzwischen seltenen und schwer zu beschaffenden Pflanze brauchte und ihr verraten, dass man auch den Nektar von Kirschenblüten nehmen kann.  
  
„Nein, nein, die Herrin verlangt nach dir. Den Grund nannte man mir nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass du sofort in ihr Gemach kommen sollst." „Na dann."Ich warf einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf den Roman und eilte Liane hinterher.  
  
Einige Augenblicke später stand ich vor der kunstvoll geschnitzten Tür, die zu Lady Arwens Gemächern führte. Ich richtete schnell mein blondes Haar, das ich offen über den Schultern trug und zupfte mein einfaches hellblaues Kleid zurecht, das mich als eine Kammerdienerin der Königin auswies. Ich klopfte leise an.  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Ich klopfte wieder, diesmal kräftiger, doch wieder ertönte keine Antwort von innen. Seltsam. Hiril Arwen hatte eigentlich ein gutes Gehör. Als mich nach dem dritten Klopfen immer noch niemand hereingerufen hatte, trat ich einfach ein. Dafür konnte sie mich bestrafen und wahrscheinlich würde es mich meine Stellung als persönliche Dienerin der Königin, die mit einem höheren Lohn als der der einfachen Mägde vergütet wurde kosten, doch ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen.  
  
Außer der hohen Herrin persönlich war niemand im Raum. Sie saß auf einem einfachen Stuhl am Fenster und schien in Gedanken versunken. „Herrin...?" Sie blickte auf. „Ah, Míriel! Ich habe dich erwartet!" „Ihr habt auf mein Klopfen nicht geantwortet, Herrin, also..." „Du musst mich nicht so nennen. Du bist mehr als eine einfache Dienerin, das weißt du." „Was bin ich dann?" „Eine Freundin. Einige der wenigen. Ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil ich dir eine Frage stellen will, die mich jedes Mal beschäftigt, wenn ich dein Gesicht sehe oder auch nur deinen Namen höre." „So stellt sie mir und ich werde nach bestem Vermögen antworten." Ich wusste, was sie fragen wollte. Es war eine Frage, bei der ich nicht wusste, ob ich sie mir selbst beantworten konnte.  
  
Hiril Arwen erhob sich und blickte mir prüfend ins Gesicht. „Warum, Míriel, warum? Warum bist du aus deiner Heimat, dem Düsterwald, fortgegangen und hast deinen Brüdern und Schwestern, deinen Freunden und Verwandten, ja deinem ganzen Volk entsagt? Das ist die Frage, die ich dir stellen will. Nicht als deine Herrin, sondern als Freundin."  
  
Ich schaute sie unsicher an. Sie sah aus wie eine Elbin, doch begann man ihr das fortschreitende Alter anzusehen. Ihr langes Haar war immer noch schwarz wie die Nacht und ihre Augen strahlten das warme Licht des Abendsterns aus, doch feine Runzeln durchzogen ihr Gesicht. Und doch war sie noch immer von atemberaubender Schönheit und Reinheit. Der Abendstern ihres Volkes, dem auch sie entsagt hatte.  
  
„Ich wusste, Ihr würdet mir diese Frage eines Tages stellen und nun ist dieser Tag gekommen. Doch darauf eine Antwort zu finden ist schwer. Vielleicht war es der Drang nach etwas Neuem nachdem mein Vater starb. Vielleicht konnte ich auch das Leid meiner Mutter nicht mehr mit ansehen. Vielleicht konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen, unter all diesen vollkommenen Wesen zu leben, ständig in der Angst, schlechter zu sein als sie. Ich weiß es nicht. Doch etwas zog mich fort aus dem Düsterwald und ich folgte diesem Ruf."  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an Éowyn, die einst die Schildmaid Rohans war und sich später eines besseren besann und Herrn Faramir von Ithilien heiratete? Sie starb vor knapp einem Jahr in hohem Alter. Du bis wie sie einst war. Ruhelos. Vielleicht wird dich eines Tages auch dieser Ort nicht mehr halten können."  
  
Ich schluckte schwer und sie lächelte schwach. „Doch eines Tages wirst auch du Ruhe finden, das verspreche ich dir." Dann wurde sie wieder ernster und das leise Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielt hatte, erstarb. „Meine Zeit und die des Königs Elessar neigt sich dem Ende zu. Einige Monate sind uns noch in dieser Welt vergönnt, bevor wir endgültig Abschied nehmen werden. Eldarion, unser Sohn, wird des Königs Platz einnehmen, er ist alt genug. Doch da ist etwas an ihm, das mich beunruhigt. Eine Art innere Unruhe. Wie ein Teil, das nicht in das Gefüge passt. Ich habe es Aragorn nicht gesagt. Er ist ein hoher unter den Menschen und doch würde er es nicht verstehen." „Ich... ich verstehe es", flüsterte ich beinahe. Frau Arwen lächelte. „Das habe ich erwartet. Eldarion scheint schwach. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen und höre es in seiner Stimme. Ich befürchte, er wird die Verantwortung eines Herrschers nicht tragen können. Ich lese in deinem Herzen, dass du bald weiterziehen wirst. Spätestens wenn Aragorn und ich nicht mehr an diesem Ort weilen, wirst du gehen. Du bist stark. Es war kein Zufall, dass du hierher kamst. Vielleicht kannst du den falschen Teil im Gefüge auf deiner Reise finden."  
  
„Auch ich spüre, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Vielleicht ist er nicht der, der er zu sein scheint." Ich war selbst schockiert über diesen Gedanken. Wie konnte ich so etwas bei einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie vermuten? Arwen würde mich sicherlich bestrafen.  
  
Doch sie blickte mich nur weiter aufmerksam an. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es bleibt mir verborgen. Vielleicht wirst du das Geheimnis, das meinen Sohn umgibt lüften, vielleicht auch nicht."  
  
„Sobald der nächste Morgen graut, werde ich gehen. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich dieses dunkle Rätsel gelüftet habe. Das verspreche ich. Mein Pferd ist frisch und ausgeruht. Ich ziehe nach Süden. Unerforscht sind die südlichen Lande und etwas sagt mir, dass ich dort eine Lösung finden kann."  
  
„So sei es. Lass dir von Liane Verpflegung, Reisekleidung und eine Karte geben. Erzähle niemandem ein Wort von diesem Auftrag, wenn man deine Reise überhaupt so nennen kann. Es könnte als Hochverrat gegen den Thronfolger ausgelegt werden. Ich werde dich vermissen. Es tat gut, dich hier zu haben, eine einzige Elbin unter all den Menschen. Möge der Abendstern dir auf allen deinen Wegen leuchten und mögen die Valar dich behüten. Folge dem Ruf deines Herzens. Cuio vae, Míriel!" „Cuio vae!" Damit wandte ich mich um und ging.  
  
Unbewusst und in Gedanken versunken lenkte ich meine Schritte in den großzügigen Stall von Minas Tirith. Nicht viele Pferde standen hier. Vor meiner honigfarbenen Stute Nailan blieb ich stehen. Sie rieb ihren schönen Kopf an meinem Kleid.  
  
„Morgen, meine Schöne, morgen reisen wir wieder." Ich seufzte und ließ mich ins weiche Stroh fallen. „Was für eine Aufgabe habe ich da nur angenommen? Hier hatten wir es gut und waren sicher und nun bin ich im Begriff, allein in die Welt hinaus zu reisen mit einer Aufgabe, die ich kaum zu bewältigen vermag. Eine Suche, Nailan, eine Suche. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich beginnen oder was genau ich suchen soll. Ich kann nicht einfach den ersten Bauern, den ich treffe ansprechen und fragen: ‚Könnt Ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wieso die Königin Arwen glaubt, an ihrem Sohn Eldarion, der wohl bald sein Amt als neuer König über Gondor und Anor antreten wird, stimme etwas nicht?' Na, was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Reiten wir in den Süden und wenn die Valar uns beistehen, finden wir vielleicht auch eine Antwort."  
  
Damit wandte ich mich ab und ging zum Palast zurück, um meine Abreise vorzubereiten.  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neu anbrechenden Tages tauchten den weißen Turm in ein warmes Licht, als ich mich auf Nailans Rücken schwang und mich von Liane und meinen wenigen anderen Freunden am Hof verabschiedete. Keiner verstand, warum ich plötzlich wieder ging, nachdem ich sieben Jahre hier gelebt hatte. Damals, als ich mit Nailan hier angekommen war, war ich kaum mehr als ein Kind gewesen. Ich winkte ihnen allen noch einmal zu, dann ritt ich durch das große Tor, durch welches man vom ersten Mauerring auf die weite, flache Ebene des Pelennor gelangte. Ich sagte leise: „Noro lim, Nailan, noro lim!"und die Stute fiel in einen schnellen Galopp. Ich hatte vor, mich zuerst nach Osten zu wenden und dann den Anduin entlang nach Süden zu reiten.  
  
Ich blickte nicht zurück, als mich Nailan der rasch aufsteigenden Sonne entgegen trug. 


	2. Von Khibuns Fund

Nun gut, hier kommt also das zweite Kapitel von Cooleen. Viel Sapaß damit  
und bitte schreibt ns ein Review! liebguck  
  
Von Khibuns Fund  
2. Kapitel (von Colleen)  
  
Khibun war erschöpft. Den ganzen Tag hatte er in der Mine gearbeitet, wie es unter den Zwergen üblich war. Nach langer Krankheit stand er zum ersten Mal wieder in den steinernen Hallen, die schon von den geschickten Händen seiner Urväter bearbeitet worden waren. Herrliches Grau, das Schätze verbarg und selbst einen Schatz darstellte, wenn man es richtig zu formen verstand. Die Arbeit gedieh unter seinen verschwitzten Händen, seine Augen glänzten, wenn ihm wieder ein Stück des Torbogens gelang.  
  
Khibun musste nur leichte Arbeit tun, hatte er doch sehr an seiner Krankheit gezehrt und war noch immer nicht vollständig erholt. Seine Aufgabe war es, einen erst vor kurzem befestigten Torbogen zu verzieren. Es war keine körperlich anstrengende Aufgabe, aber trotzdem sehr anspruchsvoll, da die dünnen Linien, die sich nun zu Formen und Schrift vereinten, schwer aus dem Stein zu hauen waren, wollten sie nicht wie die Arbeit eines Laien aussehen. Nur einen Augenblick nicht aufgepaßt, nur einen Schlag nicht richtig plaziert und alle Mühen wären umsonst gewesen.  
  
Aber Khibun war kein Anfänger. Schon viele Jahre arbeitete er in den Minen seines Volkes. Inzwischen war er 86 Jahre alt, wenn man das bei Zwergen auch nicht alt nennen konnte, und erfahren und geschickt im Umgang mit dem Meißel. Er stand auf einem grob behauenen Felsblock, denn der Torbogen überspannte den Eingang einer größeren Halle und besaß eine dementsprechende Höhe. Die Halle war nicht weit von seiner Heimstätte entfernt und bildete eine Art Versammlungsraum. Hier besprachen sie allmorgendlich ihr weiteres Vorgehen. An welchen Stellen sollten Verzierungen angebracht werden, wo gab es am meisten Eisen zu holen?  
  
Khibun war einer der Eisenfäuste. Er war von durchschnittlicher Gestalt, kompakt wie die anderen Zwerge und mit einem rostroten Bart gesegnet, der den Inbegriff seines Stolzes darstellte. Einzelne Strähnen waren geflochten und verliehen ihm ein eher rauhes Aussehen. Seinen Augen, von einem Grün mit braunen Sprenkeln am Rande, sah man den Stolz an, den ihm diese Arbeit bereitete.  
  
Es erfüllte ihn stets mit Ehrfurcht, die Erhebung der grauen Massen der Eisenberge zu sehen. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nie etwas Schöneres erblickt, was wohl zum einen an seiner Reiseunlust, zum anderen an den Wundern der Berge lag. Wenn er durch die Gänge seiner Heimstätte schritt, erfüllte ihn dies mit Erstaunen, jeder kleine Schacht stellte ein Kunstwerk für sich dar. Von Zeit zu Zeit ging er an die Oberfläche, nur um das Farbspiel der sich brechenden Sonnenstrahlen an den höchsten Gipfeln zu beobachten.  
  
Khibun war äußerst geschickt im Umgang mit dem Meißel, er hatte schon vieles, was von Dauer sein sollte, geschaffen. Selbst die Ältesten billigten sein Talent mit Erstaunen und Freude und sein Vater Khibur wurde zu seinem Sohn beglückwünscht. Ganz ohne Neid, denn er war eine Bereicherung für alle.  
  
Aber heute hatte er genug getan und so ließ er sein Werkzeug sinken, nahm die Lampe, die dem Raum spärliches Licht schenkte und sprang von dem Felsblock. Er klopfte kurz auf seinen dunkelgrauen Umhang, um ihn ein wenig vom Schmutz zu befreien. Unten angekommen band er ein Seil um seine Werkzeuge - ein Hammer, ein Meißel und eine große Axt, die er aus reiner Vorsicht mitnahm, falls Orks angreifen sollten, was jedoch nur noch selten vorkam - und schnürte sie zusammen. Das Bündel warf er über seine Schulter und begann, in der rechten Hand die Lampe haltend, ein fröhliches Lied zu singen.  
  
Er besaß eine schöne Baritonstimme, welche die gesamte Halle ausfüllte und leise nachhallte. Das Lied war melodisch, doch hatte es sehr zwergentypische Höhen und Tiefen, die dem Hörer den Eindruck tiefster Inbrunst vermittelten.  
  
Der schönste Ort wohl auf der Welt, Wo man sieht solch silbern Widerschein, Ist einzig unterm Himmelszelt, Von Sternenglanz wie Edelstein.  
  
Tief unter Tage man den Amboss hieb, In grauer Welt und jungem Berge, In die Felsen wohl den Meißel trieb, So leben noch immer die Zwerge.  
  
Auch singt man oft, wird nimmermüd, Lauter meist als Trompetenschall, Hier wird gelauscht so manchem Lied, Bis zu des Mondes Fall.  
  
So war und ist es bei den Zwergen, Den Kindern des Mahal, Die wohnen in den Eisenbergen,  
  
In nun geringer Zahl.  
  
So ließ Khibun sein Lied verklingen und als er in den nächsten Gang einbog, erwartete ihn Khibur der Jüngere. Khibun staunte nicht schlecht, denn sein Bruder hätte in einer Mine, die in der entgegengesetzten Richtung lag seine Arbeit verrichten müssen.  
  
So fragte er: „Was ist geschehen?"  
  
„Großes Unheil ist uns widerfahren. Vor wenigen Minuten stürzte ein Stollen ein und viele Männer wurden darunter begraben. Wir suchten sie zu befreien, doch sind der Felsbrocken viele und nur wenige blieben verschont. So kam ich hier her, um die Hilfe weiterer zu holen", antwortete Khibur, noch während er seinen Atem zu beruhigen versuchte.  
  
Nun bemerkte Khibun auch die wirren Strähnen, welche zottig in Khiburs Gesicht hingen und seine leicht nach vorn gebeugte Haltung, um besser atmen zu können. Er nickte kurz und sprach: „Ich werde mich sofort zur Stelle begeben, doch auch du sollst noch nicht ruhen: Eile in den Schacht, wo wir letztens nach Silber gruben, dort wirst du die Restlichen von uns finden."  
  
Khibun lächelte seinem kleinen Bruder noch aufmunternd zu, dann begab er sich in das Gewirr von Gängen. Er rannte zügig und nach mehreren Minuten benetzte Schweiß sein Gesicht, denn Zwerge sind zwar sehr geschwind, aber das nur über kurze Strecken.  
  
Er hoffte auf wenige Verletzte. Seit König Dáin nach Erebor gegangen war, waren ihm viele Zwerge gefolgt, da die Minen dort ergiebiger waren. So lebten hier inzwischen nur noch wenige. Sie waren zwar in ständigem Kontakt mit ihren Verwandten im Westen, aber die traditionsbewussten Eisenfäuste wollten den Ort des Erwachens nicht verlassen. Eine neu entdeckte Eisenader hatte ihnen wieder Hoffnung gebracht. Wenn nun aber der Stollen eingestürzt war, würde es viele Tage brauchen, alles wieder freizuräumen, damit man weitergraben konnte.  
  
Zum Glück war der neue Stollen nur eine halbe Stunde Wegzeit entfernt, welche sich durch Khibuns Spurt auf zwanzig Minuten verkürzte. Als er endlich ankam, waren einige Verschüttete schon wieder befreit worden. Der Gang war sehr eng und viele Helfer und Verletzte tummelten sich darin, doch keiner schien ernsthaft Schaden genommen zu haben.  
  
Khibun drängelte sich nach vorne, schob die Verunglückten beiseite und wollte sehen, wie viel noch zu tun war. Der Stollen war größtenteils frei geräumt, doch hinter der nächsten Kurve lagen noch etliche Felsbrocken. So begann er die vordersten Brocken weg zu rollen. Ein älterer Zwerg namens Thîm half ihm dabei. Sie trugen zusammen einen großen Fels beiseite, dann konnten die Beiden etwas weiter in den Stollen hinein sehen. Khibun erstarrte, als er unter einem Stein eine Hand erblickte, die sich an einen dunkelblauen Ärmel klammerte.  
  
„Vater!", rief Khibun und lief zu ihm. Er legte seine zitternden Finger um die Hand Khiburs und wurde kreidebleich. „Nein", krächzte er und sank auf die Knie. Tränen liefen ungehemmt über seine Wangen. Thîm, der eben noch geholfen hatte, faltete seine runzligen Hände und schloss die Augen. Einige andere Zwerge waren von Khibuns Schrei angelockt worden und blickten ebenso erschüttert drein.  
  
Welch Schicksalsschlag! Khibuns Hände krampften sich zusammen und schlugen auf den Boden, immer und immer wieder. Thîm blickte verwundert ob der merkwürdigen Geräusche auf und versuchte Khibun abzuhalten, doch waren dessen Hände wesentlich kräftiger als die Thîms. Er war wütend aufgrund seiner Machtlosigkeit und wusste nicht ein noch aus. Langsam ging seine Wut in Verständnislosigkeit über, die sich durch stumme Tränen ausdrückte.  
  
So vergingen einige Minuten, die von Trauer und Schweigen erfüllt waren. Dann erhob sich Khibun plötzlich. Er wischte die Tränen weg und begann, weitere Brocken beiseite zu räumen. Schließlich stieg er über den Stein, unter welchem sein Vater begraben lag und tastete sich voran.  
  
Khibun wollte, nein, musste wissen, wodurch sein Vater gestorben war. Was hatte den Einsturz ausgelöst? Er tastete die Wände ab und klopfte ab und an mit seinem Hammer gegen die Wand, während er angespannt lauschte. Die anderen Zwerge begannen die restlichen Steine wegzuräumen. Allem Anschein nach war Khibur der einzige Tote, alle anderen waren mit dem Schrecken davongekommen und hatten nur kleinere Wunden.  
  
Auf einmal blieb Khibun stehen und klopfte noch einmal an derselben Stelle, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er richtig gehört hatte. Anscheinend war an einer falschen Stelle gearbeitet worden. Ein kleiner Hohlraum, verborgen von ein paar Steinen, die sich durch die Arbeit gelöst hatten. Nichts weiter. Khibun beförderte auch die letzten Granitbrocken auf den Boden, dann lugte er hinein. Der Raum bot nicht genug Platz für ihn, denn er wurde schon von einer länglichen Steinplatte ausgefüllt.  
  
Er griff mit beiden Händen danach und begann kräftig zu ziehen. Die Platte war zu schwer, so dass er Thîm um Hilfe bitten musste. Dieser wagte keinen Widerspruch, denn noch immer spürte er den schmerzhaften Druck von Khibuns Händen, als er ihn von seiner Wut hatte abzubringen versucht. Zusammen gelang es den Beiden, die Platte stückweise vorwärts zu bewegen, bis sie schließlich mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden und unglücklicherweise auch auf Khibuns rechtem Fuß landete.  
  
Dabei wurde eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt, was Khibun zum Husten brachte. Er ignorierte den Schmerz, der sich in seinem Bein auszubreiten begann. Zu viel Schlimmes hatte dieser Tag schon gebracht, als dass man wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit zu fluchen begann. Nein, im Gegenteil, teilweise genoss er ihn sogar, lenkte der Schmerz Khibun doch von der Wunde seiner Seele ab, welche der Tod des Vaters in ihm hinterließ.  
  
So zog er stumm den Fuß unter der Platte hervor, während er das eben Gefundene betrachtete. Es schien sich um eine Tafel zu handeln. Feine Konturen einer ihm unbekannten Schrift breiteten sich, umschlossen von einer aufwendigen Randverzierung, vor seinen überraschten Augen aus. Er strich den scheinbar uralten Staub aus den flachen Kerben. Wie lange mochte die Tafel wohl hier begraben gelegen haben?  
  
Thîm, der immer noch neben ihm stand tastete staunend, beinahe zärtlich über den Granit. Bewundernd strich er über den Stein. Was für ein Meisterwerk! Khibun überlegte fieberhaft, was dies für Schriftzeichen waren. Sie sahen sehr harmonisch aus, schienen aber nicht elbischer Natur zu sein.  
  
„Ich habe diese Art der Schrift noch nirgends gesehen", meinte Thîm schließlich. „Wir sollten die Tafel erst einmal in die Halle bringen. Dort können wir sie weiter untersuchen."  
  
Khibun nickte zögerlich. „Du hast Recht. Transportieren wir sie nach Hause." Er rief nach den anderen Zwergen und so geschah es, dass dieser traurige Tag doch noch ein würdiges Ende fand. Zu sechst trugen sie die Platte bis zu ihrer Heimstätte.  
  
Khibun öffnete seine Augen. Er hatte also doch noch den ersehnten Schlaf gefunden! Müde tastete er über sein Gesicht, es war noch immer feucht von den nun versiegten Tränen. Selten hatte er geweint, zuletzt beim Tod der Mutter. Dies war nun fast acht Jahre her. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sein Vater ihr so rasch folgen würde?  
  
Noch immer hallte sein eigenes Wehklagen in Khibuns Ohren wider. Die vergangene Nacht hatte er an der Bettstatt seines Vaters getrauert. Man hatte Khibur in einer schweigenden Prozession in sein Gemach getragen, Zwergenfrauen hatten ihn gewaschen und in ein Leichenhemd aus Leinen gekleidet. Khibun musste schweigend auf das Ende dieses Rituals warten, denn Männer waren davon ausgeschlossen. Danach hatte man ihn und seinen Bruder Khibur hineingelassen, wo sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wachten.  
  
Khibur der Ältere war in Stein gebettet worden, sein eigener Sohn meißelte seinen Namen in den Grabstein, wohl die schwerste Aufgabe, die er in seinem Leben würde tun müssen. Nun stand da „Khibur Thiburul". Dies war nicht sein richtiger Name, denn alle Zwerge nahmen unter Menschen auch noch Namen in deren Sprache an, ihren Khuzdul-Namen verrieten sie niemandem, der nicht ihrem Volk angehörte. Khibun verweilte in Gedanken bei seinem Vater. Inzwischen war er wohl in Mandos Hallen eingekehrt, wo er auf das Ende der Welt wartete.   
  
Während er an der Bettstatt wachte, waren seine Gedanken in die Zeit seiner Kindheit zurückgeschweift. Er hatte alle schönen Erlebnisse noch einmal Revue passieren lassen, damit er endgültig mit dem Tod seines Vaters abschließen konnte. Doch es ging nicht. Immer wieder und wieder stieg das Bild von der verkrampften Hand Khiburs in ihm auf, er stellte sich vor, wie der Brocken auf ihn herabgestürzt war, ihn unter sich begrub, nur wegen dieser Tafel.  
  
Die Tafel! Noch immer war das Rätsel nicht gelöst. Man wusste noch nicht einmal, mit welcher Schrift der Grabstein verziert worden war. Oder war es gar kein Grabstein, sondern womöglich eine uralte Tür, die durch ein Losungswort geöffnet werden konnte? Oder gar eine Überlieferung, eine Prophezeiung?  
  
Mit einem Mal war Khibun wach. Jetzt wusste er, was er zu tun hatte: Er musste das Rätsel der Tafel lösen! Hätte sein Vater noch gelebt, hätte er sich auf die Suche nach einer Lösung gemacht. Nun würde Khibun in seine Fußstapfen treten.  
  
Er stand auf und begann einige Sachen zusammenzusuchen, denn er ging von einer längeren Unternehmung aus. Er nahm eine Decke, ein Seil, Ersatzkleidung, Kochgeschirr, etwas Proviant, seine Flöte, ein paar Edelsteine und natürlich seine Axt mit. Dies alles tat er in einen Sack und verließ dann sein Gemach.  
  
Nirgends erblickte er seinen Bruder und das war gut so, nur ungern würde er ihm seine Entscheidung erklären wollen. Er ging in die Halle, wo sich die Tafel befand und nahm ein Blatt vergilbtes Pergament aus den verstaubten Bücherregalen. Dann begann er mit einem Federkiel die ungewohnten Linien abzuzeichnen. Auch die Verzierung ließ er nicht aus, denn wer wusste schon, ob nicht auch sie ein Geheimnis verbarg? Er brauchte für seine Zeichnung nur ungefähr zehn Minuten, da er durch seine Tätigkeit als Steinmetz geübt war.  
  
Anschließend faltete Khibun das Pergament zusammen und verstaute es sorgfältig zwischen seinen anderen Reiseutensilien. Er ging zum Höhlenausgang am Ende eines Ganges, der direkt von der Halle wegführte. Der Ausgang war ein schmaler Spalt, den man von außen nur durch sehr genaues Hinschauen wahrnahm. Er war verdeckt von Pflanzen, die wie ein grüner Vorhang vom Hang hinabfielen.  
  
Khibun hatte den Spalt fast erreicht, da spürte er, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht Khiburs. „Du gehst", stellte dieser fest. Khibun nickte nur stumm. Sein Bruder schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten, doch Khibun war nicht bereit, weitere Auskünfte zu geben. Langsam ließ Khibur seine Hand sinken. „Wohin?", fragte er. „Ich weiß es nicht. Auch nicht, wie lange ich fortbleiben werde. Ich möchte wissen, was auf der Tafel steht, wieso Vater sterben musste."  
  
Khibur blickte traurig, doch las Khibun Verständnis in seinem Blick. Er wurde nun nicht länger aufgehalten und so schritt er, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, hinaus. Fort von seinem Heim, fort von seinen Verwandten und Freunden. Khibun wusste nicht, dass er es lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde.  
  
Der Ausgang befand sich in einer Klamm. Er begann fröhlich auszuschreiten, denn er wusste nun, was er zu tun hatte. Khibun machte sich noch keine Gedanken um den nächsten Tag. Trotz seiner Erleichterung war er vorsichtig. Es gab immer noch Orks in der Nähe, die zahlreichen Spalten und Höhlen boten gute Verstecke. Wenn die Nacht hereinbrach, schlichen sie in Massen umher und besudelten die Steine.  
  
Wohin sollte er sich wenden? Fort von den Eisenbergen, soviel war klar. Am besten Richtung Westen, der Osten war verwildert und die Ostlinge primitiv. Sie würden sicher keine Aufzeichnungen über alte Schriften haben. So würden seine Füße ihn zuerst nach Erebor führen.  
  
Die Klamm weitete sich und vereinte sich mit der Rotwasser, die als Quell aus westlicher Richtung kam und hier schon ein sprudelnder Wasserlauf war. Das Ufer war durch Kieselsteine und Moos gekennzeichnet. Das Wasser schien durch die vielen Eisenvorkommen rötlich, was dem Fluss seinen Namen gegeben hatte.  
  
Khibun lief eine Weile an der Rotwasser entlang, da er nach einer günstigen Stelle zum Hinüberspringen Ausschau hielt. Er erblickte schon nach wenigen Gehminuten eine kleine Sandbank, auf die er problemlos würde übersetzen können.  
  
Gerade als er zum Sprung ansetzte, hörte er eine Stimme rufen. Er sah sich suchend um. Da erblickte er eine Gestalt, mit der er wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte...  
  
Dieses Gedicht wurde in Anlehnung an Gimlis Lied über Khazad-Dûm geschrieben.  
  
Manche Elben und Menschen glauben allerdings, dass die Zwerge nach ihrem Tod wieder in den Stein zurück verwandelt wurden, aus dem sie entsprangen. 


	3. Die Feuerkriegerin

Die Feuerkriegerin  
  
„Ich möchte den König sprechen!" „Ach, mein Junge, das wollen viele. Aber der König ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann..." „Ich muss den König sprechen!" Der alte Wachsoldat sah mich gütig lächelnd an. „Was hast du dem König denn so wichtiges mitzuteilen?"  
  
"Das geht nur mich und den König etwas an." „Soso? Es ist wohl streng geheim, wie?" „Bitte! Ich muss zum König!" „Nun mein Kind..."Man sah ihm an, dass er mich nicht für voll nahm. Wie konnte er denn auch wissen, dass ich eine hundertjährige Frau war! Nun, wäre ich eine hundertjährige Menschenfrau, wäre ich für ihn so ungefährlich, wie der kleine Junge, für den er mich hielt. Aber ich war keine Menschenfrau. Ich gehörte einem Volk an, welches schon fast wieder in Vergessenheit geraten war, da die wenigen, die von uns übrig geblieben waren, sehr verdeckt und meist unerkannt lebten. Nur wenige wussten von unserer Existenz. Der Soldat konnte nicht wissen, dass ich seit Kindesbeinen an im Kämpfen geschult worden war! Wir waren Kämpfer, Einzelkämpfer. Bisweilen kam es jedoch auch vor, dass einige von uns im Dienst eines großen Herrschers standen. Das war genau das, was ich vorhatte. Mir war klar, dass ich den Wächter mit Worten nicht überzeugen konnte. Er stand dort vor dem Tor zum wichtigsten Teil des königlichen Palastes und sah aus, als ob er niemanden, der nicht einen guten Grund vorzuweisen hatte, durch dieses Tor treten lassen würde. Also musste ich eine andere Methode wählen. Sie war mir trotz meiner langen und sorgfältigen Ausbildung verhasst, schließlich war dieser Mann ein Unschuldiger, der nur das tat, was ihm befohlen worden war. Ich trat dicht an ihn heran, bückte mich ein wenig und zog den kurzen Dolch, den ich an meinem Knöchel befestigt hatte. So schnell, dass er nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte ich ihm den Dolch an die Kehle gehalten. Er schluckte laut und sah mich ängstlich an. „So mein Freund. Du wirst mich jetzt dort durchlassen, wenn dir der Rest deines Lebens noch etwas wert ist!" Ich schämte mich, dass ich dem alten Mann Gewalt androhte, aber es war wirklich wichtig. Der Befehl kam von unserem Anführer. Der Alte nickte nur und holte einen großen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche. In seinen alten, grauen Augen stand die Angst. Langsam reichte er mir die Schlüssel, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, keine schnellen Bewegungen zu machen. Er tat mir ein wenig leid, auch wenn ich ihm nichts antun wollte. Der Schlüssel drehte sich langsam im Schloss und mit einem leisen Knacken sprang die Tür auf. Ich schob mich durch das große Tor und erst, als ich es schon fast wieder hatte zufallen lassen, nahm ich den Dolch weg. Dann schloss ich das Tor endgültig und drehte mich um, um den langen Korridor in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er war nur spärlich beleuchtet und vollkommen menschenleer. Auf dem Boden lagen lange, bunte, teuer aussehende Teppiche, die schöne Holzvertäfelung war reich mit herrlichen Ornamenten verziert. Die Kerzenleuchter, die alle zwanzig Schritte an den Wänden befestigt waren, sahen sehr alt und wertvoll aus. Leise schlich ich an der Wand entlang, während der Teppich jedes Geräusch meiner Füße verschluckte. Nach etwa hundert Schritten machte der Gang eine Biegung, danach endete er in einer großen Tür. Vor dieser standen zwei Wachen, die aufmerksam die Umgebung musterten. Ich zog mich schnell wieder hinter die Kurve zurück, sie durften mich auf keinen Fall entdecken! Zum Glück waren sie das letzte Hindernis, das mir den Weg zum König versperrte. Es war überraschend leicht gewesen, in den Palast einzudringen. Die Palastwachen waren sehr leichtgläubig . Ich hatte so getan, als sei ich ein kleiner Junge, der in die Küche gehen wollte, um seine große Schwester zu besuchen. Der alte Wächter eben war der erste gewesen, dem ich diese Geschichte nicht hatte erzählen können. Denn wie auch? Die Küche befand sich in einem Teil des Palastes, an dem ich schon eine Weile zuvor vorbeigekommen war. Nun, ich hatte es ja auch so geschafft. Ich grübelte darüber nach, wie ich unbemerkt an den Wachen vorbeigehen konnte, als ich eine Nische, von einem dunklen Vorhang bedeckt, an der Wand gegenüber entdeckte. Ich beschloss, mich in sie zurückzuziehen und von dort aus die Wachen zu beobachten. Vielleicht würde sich ja eine geeignete Gelegenheit bieten. Gesagt, getan. Ungesehen konnte ich über den Gang huschen und mich hinter den Vorhang kauern. Von dort aus hatte ich einen guten Blick auf die großen Flügeltüren, die Wächter und den Gang. Schon eine Stunde später bot sich eine Chance. Die beiden Wächter verließen ihre Plätze und verschwanden durch eine kleine Tür, seitlich der Flügel, aus meinem Blickfeld. Möglicherweise ein Wachwechsel. Das war die Gelegenheit! Eine andere würde sich vielleicht so schnell nicht mehr bieten. Also jetzt oder nie! Ich beschloss, das Risiko, dass die beiden wiederkamen und mich entdeckten, einzugehen und verließ schnell die Einbuchtung. Leise huschte ich zur großen Tür, stemmte mich gegen sie, und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sie unverschlossen war. Schon der eine Flügel war so schwer, dass ich alle meine Kräfte aufbringen musste, um die Tür soweit zu öffnen, dass ich hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Ich schloss die Tür wieder und drehte mich um. Was ich dann sah, war das schönste, was ich je erblickt hatte. Ich stand in einer riesigen Halle, die vollständig mit strahlend weißem Marmor ausgekleidet war. Er glitzerte und funkelte und sah doch überraschend rein aus. Die Decke war unendlich weit entfernt und es schien, als ob man in den nächtlichen Himmel schaute. Sie war in einem herrlichen Dunkelblau gestrichen und es funkelten unzählige Sterne auf ihr. Große Fenster ließen das Sonnenlicht in den Raum strömen und verliehen der Halle eine leichte, luftige Atmosphäre. Der Boden war ein einziges großes Mosaik aus weißen, schwarzen, grauen und blauen Steinen. Sie waren in einem wundervollen Muster angeordnet, das sich wiederholte und doch nicht langweilig wirkte. Die Wände waren geschmückt mit Ornamenten, die direkt in den Stein gehauen waren. Hier und dort standen ein paar schöne Statuen, alle aus weißem Marmor gefertigt. Die ganze Halle schien aus Marmor zu bestehen, der Stein strahlte förmlich und alles war hell und unbeschwert. Es war wunderschön anzusehen und ich war mir sicher, noch nie im Leben etwas Vergleichbares gesehen zu haben. Plötzlich bemerkte ich an einem der silbergefassten Fenster eine Bewegung. Dort stand ein Mann, der sich genau in dem Moment, als ich ihn bemerkte, umdrehte. Er hatte hoheitliche, weise Züge, denen man ihr Alter nicht ansah. Überwältigende, stechend graue Augen funkelten in seinem schönen Gesicht. Das musste der König sein! Ich war am Ziel angelangt. Dann besann ich mich meiner Manieren und sank in einer fließenden Verbeugung zu Boden. „Hoheit..." „Erhebe dich und teile mir mit, was du hier tust!", befahl er mir mit fester Stimme. Langsam erhob ich mich und fing an, zu erklären: „Ich komme im Auftrag vom Herrscher unseres Volkes, der Athani, auch ‚die Feuerkrieger' genannt." „Nun, von diesen Feuerkriegern habe ich schon gehört, aber du kannst mir sicher mehr von ihnen berichten!" Ich war verwundert, dass er mir zuhörte und mich nicht einfach kurzerhand aus dem Saal werfen ließ, wie ich es erwartet hatte. So hätten die meisten Edlen reagiert, wenn einfach ein kleiner Junge in ihrem Palast auftauchte. Von Minute zu Minute wuchs mein Respekt vor diesem stolzen König. „Nun, wir sind ein kleines Volk aus Kriegern. Manche von uns stehen im Dienst von hohen Herren oder auch Damen. Wir werden von klein auf zum Kämpfen vorbereitet. In unserer Ausbildung steht allerdings nicht nur die Selbstverteidigung, sondern auch die Verteidigung einer anderen Person im Vordergrund. Viele von uns sind Leibwächter. Es gibt von uns viel mehr Männer als Frauen und diese kämpfen auch meist nicht. Wir sind alle recht klein und sehr zäh. Wir sind nicht zu schön und nicht zu hässlich, damit wir unauffällig bleiben..." „Aber du bist doch ein sehr hübscher Junge!", warf er ein. Ich lächelte ein wenig. „Nun, das wird wohl daran liegen, dass ich eine Frau bin..." Es war nur normal, dass er mich mit einem Jungen verwechselte. Mit meiner kleinen, schlanken Statur und den kurzen, mahagonifarbenen Haaren wurde ich oft für einen Jungen gehalten. Mein Körper war eben nicht dazu angelegt, zu zieren und zu gefallen, sondern um zu kämpfen, immer gespannt zu sein und sofort bereit, aufzuspringen. Er war mehr zäh als schön. „Oh...", war alles, was er dazu sagte. Dann wies er mich mit einer Geste an, fortzufahren. „Wir kommen aus einer kleinen Stadt in den blauen Bergen, die bisher unbemerkt geblieben ist. Dort lebt unser Oberhaupt und ich war bis vor kurzem ebenfalls dort . In Dorolnin leben die meisten von uns zurückgezogen von der restlichen Welt. In den bisherigen Zeitaltern ist es uns immer gelungen, uns unauffällig unter die anderen Völker zu mischen, doch seit dem Ringkrieg ist unser Geheimnis in Gefahr . Seitdem gibt es immer weniger von uns und die meisten sind in die Berge geflohen. Unser Volk stirbt aus, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun..."Hier brach meine Stimme ab. Die Trauer darüber war einfach zu groß. Der König sah mich mitleidig an. Dann fragte er: „Und was führt dich hierher zu mir?" Ich schluckte, dann hatte ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden. „Unser Herrscher, mein Bruder, schickt mich. Er hat durch eine sehr weise Frau erfahren, dass Ihr Euch, oder die Euch Nahestehenden, in Gefahr befindet. So hat er den besten Kämpfer geschickt, mich." Er nickte langsam. Dann schwieg er lange und wandte sein Gesicht dem Fenster zu. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Ich ließ ihn grübeln und schwieg. Dann sah er mich wieder an, ein Lächeln überzog das edle Gesicht. „Und du bist sicher, dass ich das nicht ohne Hilfe schaffe?" Ich druckste ein wenig herum. Wie konnte ich es sagen, ohne beleidigend zu klingen? „Nun ja... Es ist doch so, dass Ihr sicher viel zu tun habt und ihr weilt schon sehr lange auf dieser Welt..." Er sah mich belustigt an, es hatte fast den Anschein, dass er sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Er räusperte sich, und meinte lächelnd: „Du bist also der Meinung, ich sei ein wenig zu alt, um mich und meine Frau zu verteidigen, zu senil?" Das Blut schoss mir in den Kopf und ich sah schüchtern zu Boden. „Ich meinte eher, dass es sicherlich nicht schaden würde, wenn ich Euch beistehen würde. Ich könnte auch Eurem jungen Sohn behilflich sein, der ja sicher bald-"Ich stockte. Der König sah mich durchdringend an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er könne mir bis auf den Grund meiner Seele sehen und alle meine Gedanken lesen. Was würde er bloß dazu sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich um seine Überlegungen, den Thron abzugeben, wusste? „Was meintest du?" „Ach... nichts. Nur, dass er bestimmt ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen kann. Ich kann nicht nur kämpfen, ich beherrsche auch jedwede Sprache, die je in Mittelerde gesprochen wurde. Ich könnte Euch und ihm auch bei diplomatischen Dingen zur Hand gehen..."Gespannt sah ich ihn an. Wie würde er reagieren? Er stellte eine Frage, die mich sehr überraschte. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" „Ich zähle 98 Jahre..." Er war sehr überrascht. „Dann bist du ja etwa so alt wie ich!"Er grinste leicht und gestand sich ein: „Du siehst aber um einiges jünger aus als ich." Ich lächelte verständnisvoll. „Wir werden älter als die normalen Menschen. Das liegt wohl daran, dass sich in entferntester Vergangenheit viele Elben unter unser Volk gemischt haben. Je nach dem wie stark diese Verbindungen sind, werden manche von uns nur 500 Jahre alt, andere um einiges älter. Unsere Entwicklung ist bis zum einhundertsten Lebensjahr bei allen gleich, danach zeigt sich, wie schnell wir altern. Wir sind zum Glück widerstandsfähiger als die normalen Menschen, das erlaubt es uns, von klein auf zu kämpfen. Auch Wunden können uns nicht so leicht etwas anhaben und sie heilen im Allgemeinen schneller. Aber unsterblich sind wir nicht."Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich bin froh darüber!" Er nickte langsam. „Beachtlich. Viele würden dafür alles tun, sogar morden." Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, auch durch meine Hand waren schon einige Menschen gestorben, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Der König bemerkte meine Reaktion, sagte aber nichts. Dann drehte er sich zum Fenster und überlegte lange. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder mir zu und erklärte: „Ich werde deine Hilfe annehmen. Ich kenne deinen Bruder und wenn er meint, ich könne Beistand gebrauchen, dann hat es sicher eine wahre Bewandtnis. Du wirst hier im Palast wohnen und den normalen Tagesablauf eines Palastbewohners verrichten. Was ist dir lieber, als junger Page oder eine Kammerdienerin zu dienen?" „Ersteres." „Ah, das dachte ich mir schon. Nun, es darf auf keinen Fall bekannt werden, warum du wirklich hier bist! Ich denke, ich werde dich als einen persönlichen Diener von mir vorstellen. So kannst du immer unauffällig in meiner Nähe und der meiner Familie bleiben. Was hältst du davon?" „Die Idee ist gut durchdacht. Ich habe keine Einwände." Er nickte, als hätte er gar nichts anderes erwartet. „Gut. Dann werde ich gleich ein Mädchen schicken, das dir dein Zimmer zuweist, möglichst in der Nähe meiner Gemächer." Er läutete mit einem silberhell klingenden Glöckchen und sogleich kam ein Mädchen in Diensttracht zur Tür herein und verbeugte sich schüchtern vor uns. Der König zeigte auf mich und erklärte dem Mädchen: „Das ist der neue Page. Er wird allein mir, meiner Frau und meinem Sohn dienen. Richte ihm ein Zimmer möglichst nah bei meinem, führ ihn sofort dorthin und gib dem restlichen Personal Bescheid." Das Mädchen verbeugte sich wieder, diesmal nur in Richtung des Königs und wies mir, ihr zu folgen. Ich nickte dem König zu, und ging hinter ihr her. Als wir den Saal verlassen hatten, fing sie sofort an zu plappern. Wie aufregend es doch sei, dass es mal wieder jemand neues unter dem Palastpersonal gebe und wo ich denn herkomme. Ich antwortete nur kurz angebunden und ohne wirkliche Aussage auf ihre Fragen, aber sie schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, sie schwatzte immer weiter. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" „Hm?"Ich war damit beschäftigt gewesen, mir jedes Detail einzuprägen und hatte nur noch so getan, als ob ich ihr zuhörte. „Ich habe dich gefragt, wie alt du bist!", meinte sie leicht ungeduldig. Ich lächelte entschuldigend. „Ach so. Verzeih, ich hatte dich nicht ganz verstanden. Ich zähle vierzehn Sommer." „Wie vornehm du dich ausdrückst! Du bist sicher von hoher Geburt, deshalb darfst du auch dem König persönlich dienen, nicht wahr?" „Ähm, nun ja. So ähnlich. Und wie alt bist du?", versuchte ich sie abzulenken. „Ich werde auch bald vierzehn. Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Einen Namen. Oh, nein. Ich hatte mir noch keinen Namen überlegt. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler. Ich konnte natürlich nicht meinen richtigen Namen, Funi, also Feuer angeben. Das würde die Kleine nur stutzig machen. Ich brauchte einen Namen, den es oft gab. Einen normalen Namen. „Ich... also ich heiße... ähm, mein Name ist Lukas." Sie strahlte mich an, sicherlich dachte sie, ich sei bloß ein wenig schüchtern. Ich zuckte unbewusst mit den Schultern. Nun, von mir aus. Das Mädchen hatte es wohl bemerkt, denn sie fragte: „Was ist denn?" „Ach, nichts. Wie heißt du denn?" „Ich bin die Marie." „Marie. Ein schöner Name." Sie sah mich geschmeichelt an. „Danke. Lukas ist aber auch sehr schön." Ich nickte nur, denn inzwischen waren wir vor einer unscheinbaren Tür angelangt. Marie deutete darauf. „So, das ist dein Zimmer. Ich hole nur rasch neues Bettzeug, du kannst ja schon mal reingehen." „In Ordnung."Ich stieß die Tür auf, und trat ein. Die Kammer war nicht sehr groß und nur spärlich möbliert. Aber da sie unter einer Dachschräge lag, wirkte sie sehr gemütlich. Ein Bett stand in einer Ecke, daneben ein kleiner Schrank. Vor dem Fenster war ein kleiner Eichensekretär platziert. Ich ließ mich erst einmal auf das Bett fallen und sann über meine derzeitige Situation nach. Es war ungewöhnlich leicht gewesen, beim König eingestellt zu werden. Ich hatte ihn mir nicht derart leichtgläubig vorgestellt. Ohne große Probleme hätte jemand, der dem König nichts Gutes tun wollte, sich einschleichen können. Wie gut für ihn, dass ich nichts Derartiges vorhatte...  
  
Was ich nicht wusste, war, dass Aragorn sofort einen Falken losschickte, um meine Geschichte zu überprüfen. Er hatte sie mir zwar vorerst geglaubt, aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wie gut, dass er sowieso Briefkontakt zu einem der Feuerkrieger unterhielt. So versuchte er, Informationen über mich zu erhalten. Kurz nachdem ich den Saal verlassen hatte, erhob sich der königliche Falke schon in die Lüfte, auf dem Weg in die blauen Berge. 


	4. Amons Flucht

4. Kapitel  
  
Amons Flucht  
  
´Plop. Plop. Plop.´  
  
Durch ein regelmäßiges Geräusch und ebenso regelmäßige Berührungen auf meinem Gesicht wachte ich auf. War die Nacht schon wieder vorbei? Hatte ich überhaupt länger als ein paar Minuten geschlafen? Es kam mir nicht so vor. Vehement ich wehrte ich mich dagegen die Augen zu öffnen „Ooh – lasst mich noch ein wenig schlafen! Nur noch ein wenig. Ich werde auch rechtzeitig zum Früh..."Ich riss die Augen auf. „Ooh nein..."– und schloss sie wieder. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage schlichen sich zurück in meine Gedanken.  
  
´Plop. Plop.  
  
Ich zischte wütend, öffnete dann aber widerwillig die Augen wieder. Ich sah nach oben. Von der lehmigen Decke tropfte ein stetiger Rinnsal aus feinen, hellbraun gefärbten Wassertröpfchen auf mich herab. Missmutig schlug ich mit der Hand nach einem herabfallenden Tropfen, doch ich verfehlte ihn und er landete direkt in meinem Auge, das sofort wie Feuer zu brennen begann.  
  
Mit dem linken Handrücken immer noch das Auge reibend erhob ich mich schließlich von dem kalten, feuchten Steinboden und sah mich um. Ich stand in einem fast vollkommen dunklen Gang, der schon alt war und keine Reichtümer mehr barg. Aus diesem Grunde war er verlassen, die Männer mit ihren Hacken und Spaten hatten schon längst neue, ergiebige Stellen zum Graben gefunden.  
  
Und genau deshalb hatte ich diesen Weg gewählt um zu verschwinden – er war lang, doch der Ausgang lag ebenfalls einsam und geschützt.  
  
Ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen. Ich kannte die genaue Tageszeit nicht, doch ich hoffte den Ausgang in der Dunkelheit zu erreichen. Ich brummte und setzte mich in Bewegung, die Augen auf meine Füße gerichtet. Es waren Zwergenfüße in schweren Stiefeln, darüber hing eine dunkelbraune Hose aus stabilem Stoff, deren Beine so weit ausgestellt waren, dass sie sie beinahe wie einen unedlen, mit lehmverzierten Rock aussehen ließen. Nicht dass ich jemals einen Rock getragen hätte...  
  
Die rhythmischen Bewegungen meiner Füße versetzten mich langsam in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand.  
  
So wanderte ich immer und immer weiter durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
Der schwere Rucksack , der meine sieben Sachen und genügend Verpflegung für die nächste Zeit enthielt, machte mir immer mehr zu schaffen. Ich brauchte eine Pause. Mit letzter Kraft hob ich den Rucksack von meinem Rücken und stellte ihn auf den Boden, dann lehnte ich mich an eine lehmige Wand und ließ mich an ihr zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen wühlte ich in meinem Rucksack. Endlich! Herzhaft biss ich in eine dicke Scheibe kross gebackenes Brot mit einer dicken Scheibe Mettwurst darauf. Ich entspannte mich. Doch plötzlich schreckte ich auf. War da ein Geräusch gewesen?  
  
Ich spürte auf einmal eine Anwesenheit ganz in meiner Nähe. Der Bissen Mettwurstbrot, den ich gerade gekaut hatte, blieb mir im Hals stecken. Sollte dieser verlassene Teil der Miene nun vom Bösen bewohnt sein?  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam hob ich den Kopf... ... und sah einem mir nur allzu bekannten Zwerg in die Augen. Sein strenger Blich durchbohrte mich, doch er machte mir keine Angst. „Was willst du?", zischte ich.  
  
Wut stieg in mir auf. Er würde versuchen mich zurückzuholen, das wusste ich, doch das würde ich nicht mitmachen. „Amon! Wie kannst du...?"Er ballte die Fäuste. „Die ganze Familie ist in Aufruhr – Kirons einzige Tochter ist verschwunden – vier Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit! Ihr könnte sonst was passiert sein! Viele werden losgeschickt um nach ihr zu suchen – und dann... du... hier..."  
  
Er brach ab. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. „Lass mich gehen!", sagte ich ohne die Zähne auseinanderzunehmen.  
  
„Du verstehst doch nicht was du da tust!"  
  
Ich stieß einen empörten Laut aus. „Du weißt, dass ich ihn nicht liebe – und nicht nur das, er ist mir zuwider! Ich kann ihn nicht leiden!"  
  
„Aber du musst das verstehen..."Mein großer Bruder ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Nur ein Drittel aller Zwerge sind weiblich! Wir beschützen die Frauen unseres Volkes..."Er blickte mich an. „...aber wir können es uns unserem Volk zuliebe nicht erlauben, dass sie nicht heiraten und keine Kinder bekommen!"  
  
„Ja.", erwiderte ich und meine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. In mir brodelte es.  
  
„Genau das ist es, was mich anwidert, Gijon. Ich bin sechsunddreißig Jahre alt und endlich unabhängig. Ich will weg von hier, verstehst du? Mal sehen was es noch so gibt in Mittelerde – ein bisschen von diesem Abenteuerquatsch... Und vielleicht werde ich zurückkommen und Kinder bekommen, auf die das Volk der Zwerge stolz sein wird. Eines Tages.  
  
„Ich stand auf, ließ meinen Bruder dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen. „Oder...", fragte ich herausfordernd, weil ich wusste wie wichtig es ihm bei aller Strenge war, „dass ich mein Leben lang unglücklich bin?"  
  
Eine kleine Pause entstand, dann stand Gijon ebenfalls auf. Er öffnete den Mund und ich war gespannt auf seine Reaktion auf meine Worte, mit denen ich wahrscheinlich seine Hoffnung dass seine kleine Schwester doch noch diesen unter den Mitgliedern unseres Zwergenstammes hoch geachteten Mann heiraten und so ihre Eltern unglaublich stolz und glücklich machen würde, zunichte gemacht hatte.  
  
Doch er sagte nichts. Stattdessen schloss er den Mund wieder und drehte sich langsam von mir weg.  
  
„Ich habe dich also nicht gefunden.", sagte er plötzlich, „es tut mir Leid, doch ich schätze, dass du die Grenze bereits überquert hast."  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich verstand. „Du wirst mich gehen lassen und für mich lügen?"Gijon senkte den Kopf. „Danke!", flüsterte ich und noch nie in meinem Leben hatte dieses Wort meine Gefühle so sehr ausdrücken können wie in diesem Augenblick.  
  
„Macht dich DAS glücklich?"Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um und sah mich nun direkt an, doch ich wandte meinen Blick ab. „Guck mich bitte an, Amon." Zaghaft wanderte mein Blick zurück zu seinen Augen. Sie blitzen wie Fackeln in der Dunkelheit der Miene. „Pass gut auf dich auf bei diesem Abenteuerquatsch.", sagte er und begann auf einmal zu Lachen. „Ich wusste, dass es einmal so mit dir kommen wird, Schwester. Es musste so kommen."  
  
Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund konnte ich aus Gijons Worte nichts erwiedern. Also schwieg ich.  
  
„Mach gut kleine Schwester, und bleib nicht zu lange fort."Damit schob er mich zur Seite und ging.  
  
Regungslos verharrte ich noch so lange, bis das Echo seiner schweren Schritte nicht mehr zu hören war, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.  
  
„Ich hab´s geschafft!"  
  
Lachend hüpfte ich von der niedrigen Stufe, die den Ausgang der Höhle markierte, hinunter und reckte die Arme in die frostig kalte Nachtluft.  
  
Wie ich gehofft hatte war ich in der Dunkelheit noch eine Weile geborgen, sodass ich tatsächlich schon weit über die Grenze gekommen sein würde wenn der Tag hereinbrach. Fröhlich vorwärtshüpfend setzte ich meinen Weg fort und summte dabei leise ein zwergisches Lied.  
  
„Huch!"Ich hatte in meiner Freude wohl nicht genug auf den Weg geachtet, denn ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt wie ich an das Ufer der Rotwasser gelangt war. Ich war einen großen, moosbedeckten Stein hinuntergerutscht und stand nun mit den bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser.  
  
„Iiiih – meine Stiefel laufen voll!"  
  
Mit einem Satz war ich wieder ins Gras gesprungen. Meine Füße waren nun klitschnass und kalt.  
  
Ich sah mich um. Der Stein, von dem ich eben gerutscht war, war wirklich massiv und bot Schutz vor dem beißenden Wind, ebenso vor den Blicken von Zwergen, die auf der Suche nach mir waren. Also beschloss ich, dass ich eine Pause machen könnte um etwas zu essen, zu ruhen und meine klammen Füße zu wärmen.  
  
Doch ich wurde wieder einmal gestört. Ein Geräusch ließ mich vor Schreck zusammenfahren. Das Geräusch von knirschendem Kies am Ufer des Flusses.  
  
Und es kam noch etwas hinzu – ein melancholisches Lied, gesummt von einer tiefen Zwergenstimme.  
  
Langsam stand ich auf. Diese Stimme kam mir so seltsam bekannt vor!  
  
Ich lugte vorsichtig über die verwitterte Kante des Steins hinweg und...  
  
Das konnte nicht sein! Was machte er hier? Und wo wollte er hin?  
  
Ich hatte Angst um den Plan meiner Flucht, der beinahe unerwartet perfekt aufgegangengen war, doch ich konnte meine Neugier nicht überwinden.  
  
Schon hallte meine Stimme durch die Nacht. „Khibun!" 


	5. Aufbruch

Kapitel 5 - Aufbruch (von Vilyana)  
  
Forondirs POV  
  
Leise schlich ich zum Stall. Niemand war da, der mich hören könnte, es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Lange war der Düsterwald meine Heimat gewesen, fast mein ganzes Leben hatte ich hier verbracht. Und jetzt sollte diese Zeit vorbei sein? Ich konnte es selbst noch nicht richtig glauben, doch mein Entschluss stand fest. Schon zu lange hatte ich gewartet - ich hätte schon viel früher gehen sollen, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, zu gehen. Ich öffnete die Tür und ging langsam in den Stall. Zum Glück blieben die Pferde ruhig. Ich wollte jetzt niemandem begegnen. Ich wollte bloß weg. „Na, meine Liebe, wie geht's?", begrüßte ich meine Stute Meldis. „Wir müssen jetzt los. Ja, ich weiß, nicht die übliche Zeit für Ausritte, aber wir müssen aufbrechen."  
  
Kurz darauf waren wir auf der Straße, Richtung Osten. Ich hatte noch kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen, aber ich würde nach Osten reiten, soviel stand fest. Ich wollte nicht nach Westen. Meine Zeit in Mittelerde war noch nicht vorüber und das einzige, was ich mit dem Westen verband, waren traurige Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an die, die bereits nach Westen gezogen waren oder es vorhatten und denen ich nicht folgen konnte, noch nicht folgen wollte. Meldis schritt ruhig durch die sternklare Nacht. Sie machte mir keine Probleme, auf sie konnte ich mich verlassen, wo auch immer ich jetzt hinreiten würde. Nicht dass dies immer so gewesen war... Bei diesem Gedanken an vergangene Zeiten musste ich lachen. Ich konnte mich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie sie früher immer gewesen war, als sie oft durchgegangen war. Aber diese Zeiten waren ja zum Glück vorbei. Na ja, zumindest fast, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen... Doch plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich jemand verfolgen würde. Ich drehte mich um – niemand. Nur die Dunkelheit lag hinter mir.  
  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich oft ich diese Stimme schon gehört hatte, doch ich hatte jetzt nicht mit ihm gerechnet. „Arveldir, was machst du denn hier?" „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." „Du hast dich nicht verändert." „Du auch nicht. Und was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mitten in der Nacht zu verschwinden ohne mir ein Wort davon zu sagen?" Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nur scherzte. „Ach, und was fällt dir ein, mir nachzuspionieren?" „Mir blieb keine andere Wahl." „Oh, natürlich. Und mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als zu verschwinden." Er wurde ernst. „Aber sag, wo willst du hin?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Weg. Hauptsache weg von hier." „Ich verstehe. Um sie zu vergessen." Ich antwortete nicht. Ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Er kannte mich lange genug, er würde mich auch so verstehen. „Ja, um sie zu vergessen, bis du sie wieder siehst. Und weil du dich mit dem einfachen Leben im Düsterwald noch nie abfinden konntest und es jetzt nichts mehr gibt, was dich noch dort halten würde. Du wolltest schon immer andere Gegenden von Mittelerde sehen, immer wieder irgendetwas Neues lernen."Er lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, das hast du von deiner Mutter." „Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe sie ja nicht lange gekannt." „Sie war schließlich eine Noldo. Sie hat sogar einmal mit Zwergen gesprochen. Glaubst du, dein Vater wäre so gewesen? Ein einfacher Waldelb? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber deine Mutter wirst du ja irgendwann wieder sehen, du kannst sie dann ja mal fragen. Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, ewig hier zu bleiben?" „Nein. Aber noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen." „Wie du meinst, aber ich habe lange genug hier verweilt. – Hast du ihr gesagt, dass du fortgehst?" „Nein. Ich habe mich von ihr verabschiedet, und... na ja..." „Du willst morgen nicht von ihr hier zurückgelassen werden?" „Ja. Ich will nicht hier stehen müssen, sehen wie sie fortreitet und wissen, dass ich sie nicht vergessen, aber an sonst nichts anderes denken kann. Ich will fort von hier."Ich schwieg einen Moment. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich aufbrechen. Leb wohl." „Viel Glück! Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Leb wohl!"  
  
Ich hatte noch immer das Gespräch im Kopf, doch ich ritt weiter, ich musste weiter. Ich hatte keine Zeit, um noch länger hier zu verweilen. So ritt ich weiter, hinaus in die Nacht, weiter nach Osten, ohne zu wissen, was der morgige Tag bringen würde... 


	6. Die Räuber

So, hier ist das neue kapitel. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so lange kein update gab, aber ich hoffe, es wird ab jetzt wieder schneller voran gehen.

Bitte schreibt in Zukunft jedoch ein review, bevor ihr eine Beschwerde anmelden zu habt.

Liebe Grüße,

Kathi

6.Kapitel

Die Räuber (Miriels POV von Kathi)

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit ich die Stadt verlassen hatte. Es war Mittag und Nailan trug mich am Anduin entlang gen Süden. Der Himmel, am Morgen noch klar blau, hatte sich mit schwarzen Wolken bezogen und ein scharfer Wind wehte. Wir waren hier in einem Gebiet, das nur selten von Reisenden durchquert wurde und sehr einsam war. Ich bedeutete meinem Pferd langsamer zu gehen. Nailan trug den Kopf hoch, die Nüstern waren gebläht und die Augen aufgerissen. Etwas Gefährliches lag in der Luft. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Ich schaute unruhig um mich, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. „Vielleicht ist sie in einer Erdloch getreten…", dachte ich bei mir und rutschte von ihrem Rücken. „Hooo", sagte ich leise und mit beruhigender Stimme, doch sie wollte nicht still stehen und tänzelt aufgeregt hin und her.

Was nun kam, ging unglaublich schnell. Ein Ratschen ertönte, ein Pfeil schoss aus dem Gebüsch und in die Schulter meines Pferdes. Fünf Orks sprangen aus dem dichten Gebüsch zu beiden Seiten des schmalen, zu gewucherten Weges. Ich zog meinen kleinen Dolch. Ich bin nicht gerade eine gute Kämpferin. Ich versuchte die großen Krieger, die ich bei Kämpfen und Spielen im Düsterwald beobachtet hatte, nachzuahmen und schaffte es, den ersten Ork mit mehr Glück als Verstand zu töten. Zwei machten sich daran, meine Vorräte von meinem und Nailans Rücken zu zerren und verschwanden wieder im Gebüsch. Ich sah nur eine Chance, zu überleben. Ein Ork stand zwischen mir und Nailan, die völlig durchgedreht mit den Hufen um sich schlug. Er drehte sich zu mir um und genau in diesem Augenblick holte ich mit dem Dolch aus und stach ihm in die Kehle. Überraschte röchelte er. Ich ließ den Dolch los, kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn und war mit einem Satz auf Nailans Rücken, die überraschte hell aufwieherte und genau so reagierte, wie ich es erhofft hatte: Sie stürmte in Panik davon, trampelte einen Ork noch, der vor sie springen wollte, platt und dann waren wir weg. Ich hörte Schreie und wagte nicht zurück zu schauen. Ich wusste nicht, in welche Richtung Nailan lief, aber ich, eine eher durchschnittliche Reiterin, sah kaum eine Chance darin, sie anzuhalten. Trotzdem redete ich mit beruhigenden Worten- sofern ich das hinbekam, den ich selbst war zerkratzt und mit den Nerven am Ende- auf sie ein und nach vielleicht 10 Minuten wurde sie langsamer und blieb schnaufend stehen. Ich tätschelte ihr den Hals und blickte dann zurück. und um mich. Nach dem Stand der Sonne hatte Nailan mich wieder nach Westen getragen. In weiter Entfernung sah ich die Spitze der Zitadelle. Nailan war sehr schnell gewesen, schneller, als ich es gedacht hatte. Die Orks waren nicht mehr zu sehen, deshalb rutschte ich wieder vorsichtig von ihrem Rücken. Der schwarze Pfeil steckte noch immer in ihrer linken Schulter. Das Fell hatte sich dunkelrot verfärbt und war verkrustet. Ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich ihr den Pfeil aus der Wunde ziehen würde, sie in Schmerz und Panik davon rennen würde und die Wunde noch größer werden würde und einen Strick hatte ich nicht, da das Gepäck weg war mit allen Vorräten und beinahe aller Ausrüstung. Verzweiflung machte sich breit in mir. Es war dumm gewesen so ganz alleine aufzubrechen. Nur weil Sauron besiegt war, hier das nicht, dass die Wege frei waren von Räubern. Ich konnte nicht kämpfen und nicht jagen, war selbst leicht verletzt (Ich hatte noch Glück gehabt und mir nur einige Kratzer und mehr der weniger tiefe Schnitte zugezogen, die ich mit dem Stoff von meinem Hemd halbwegs verbunden hatte.) und hatte keine Vorräte mehr und mein Pferd war verletzt. Und das nach nur zwei Tagen. Ich blickte auf und sah in der ferne wieder die Spitze der Zitadelle.

„Tja, da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, meine Süße…", murmelte ich. Um sie erst einmal zu schonen, lief ich neben dem Pferd her, erst gegen Abend ritt ich wieder. Doch manchmal stieg ich auch ab, um nach Nailans Schulter zu sehen. Die Wunde hatte sich schwarz verfärbt, du die Befürchtung, dass der Pfeil vergiftet war, verstärkte sich in mir. Ich bekam Angst um meine schöne Stute, die ich noch von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte, doch ich traute mich auch nicht, den Pfeil zu ziehen, der ihr nun bei jeder Bewegung Schmerze zu bereiten schien. Ich lief also wieder.

Wir wanderten die Nacht durch und hatten, als der Morgen graute, schon ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt. Minas Tirith näherte sich. Ich hungerte, da ich keine Vorräte mehr hatte und Nailan, lies ich zwar immer mal für einige Minuten grasen, doch wir hatten kein Wasser. Es wurden die längsten Tage meines Lebens. Am nächsten Abend fiel mir, obwohl ich eine Elbe bin, jeder Schritt schwer. Elben sind ausdauernd, doch ohne Nahrung und Wasser?

In dieser Nacht rasteten wir für einige Stunden. Der Himmel war wieder klar geworden und tausende von Sternen funkelten vom Himmeldach. Ich hoffte, am nächsten Tag die weiße Stadt zu erreichen und es wurde höchste Zeit. Am Anfang hatte ich mir ja, wie ich zugeben muss, Sorgen um meinen Stolz gemacht., doch inzwischen war es mir egal, was die Leute und vor allem Hiril Arwen sagen würden, wenn ich nach einer Woche verletzt, mit zerrissenen Kleidern und ausgehungert in die Stadt zurück schleichen würde.

Tatsächlich erreichten wir die Stadt am Abend. Einige Wächter am Tor erkannten uns. Mein Pferd wurde in den Stall gebracht und versorgt und mich brachte man in die Häuser der Heilung, obwohl ich protestierte und sagte, ich wäre nicht verletzt.

Zu Tode erschöpft sank ich in die weichen Kissen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass der Morgen besser werden würde als der Abend.

Ich wachte spät auf und die Sonne schien bereits hell ins Zimmer. Neben meinem Bett standen Obst, Brot, Honig und warmer Tee und ich griff dankbar zu. Nachdem ich mich gestärkt hatte erlaubte man mir aufzustehen und ich verlangte, nach Nailan zu sehen. Die Schwester senkte den Kopf und fing stockend an zu sprechen. Bald wandte ich mich ab und sank stöhnend zurück in die Kissen, die bald nass waren von meinen bitteren Tränen: meine Befürchtungen hatten ich bewahrheitet und der schwarze Pfeil war vergiftet gewesen: Nailan war in der Nacht gestorben.

Der Tag verging ohne dass ich etwas tat. Ich gab mir selbst die Schuld für den Tod des Pferdes.

„Oh Nailan, hätte ich den Pfeil gezogen, wärest du wohl ängstlich weggerannt und ich hätte dich ebenfalls verloren… doch du würdest leben!" Das sagte ich mir immer und immer wieder.

Am Abend kam Liane vorbei um mich zu begrüßen und sagte mir, dass die Herrin Arwen mich zu sich gerufen hätte. Sie blieb eine Weile und spendete mir Trost, doch nach zwei Stunden musste sie zurück. Ich versprach, am nächsten Morgen zu kommen.

Ich hielt dieses Versprechen. Man brachte mir Kleidung und ich zog mich schnell an. Um zur Zitadelle zu gelangen musste ich am Stall vorbeigehen. Ich versucht krampfhaft, keinen Blick dorthin zu werfen und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

Ich betrat den Palast durch einen kleinen Hintergang, wanderte schnell durch die vertrauten schönen Flure. Ich traf Liane, grüßte sie kurz und ging weiter. Ich wusste, dass ich gescheitert war und alle anderen wussten es auch. So erreichte ich schließlich wieder die Tür zu den Gemächern der Königin. Ich klopfte wieder, so wie vor kaum einer Woche. Wieder kam keine Antwort, doch dieses mal zögerte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihr nur sagen, dass ich gescheitert war und dann wieder weggehen, irgendwo hin, wo mich niemand fand.

Sie saß auf demselben Stuhl wie damals, doch sie schien gealtert. Trotzdem lächelte sie mir entgegen.

„Miriel", begrüßte sie mich leise. „Man berichtete mir, du seiest vor zwei Tagen zurückgekehrt. Berichte mir, was geschehen ist…"

So erzählte ich stockend, was mir widerfahren war und als ich geendet hatte, nickte sie nur.

„Es ist mein Schuld, dass dein Pferd sterben musste.", sagte sie kummervoll. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du es alleine nicht schaffen würdest. Verzeih mir."

Sie sah alt und schwach aus und blickte zu Boden. Ich nickte.

„La- lasst es mich noch einmal versuchen, Herrin. Einmal noch, mit einem Gefährten, der mir beistehen kann, sollte ich angegriffen werden. Ich- ich bitte euch…"

Wieso nur hatte ich das gesagt? War es mein Stolz? Oder war es die Liebe zu meiner Königin? Ich weiß es heute noch nicht.

Sie sah auf und mich aufmerksam an.

„Ja", antwortete sie dann. „Ja, tu das. Und ich wüsste schon, wen ich dir mit auf den Weg schicken könnte…"


End file.
